Secret Lantern Daigoyou
is a support robot created by Genta. He was created after an Ayakashi switched Genta's soul into a piece of sushi that was about to be eaten by a cat; although he was saved before the cat ate it, Genta became fearful of sushi, preventing him from even using his Sushi Changer due to its shape. To make a means to fight without him, he infused his Electronic Mojikara with a lantern in his sushi cart that would be able to fight for him when needed, but with his phobia cured he became able to transform again yet decided to still use his new weapon to assist the Shinkenger. DaiGoyou refers to his creator as . He is normally in the splintered form of the Secret Disc shooting and the baton which ShinkenGold uses as a weapon. He forms into his giant robot mode, having undergone the . Assuming his giant robot mode, DaiGoyou can swap limbs with both ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh, though the latter was never shown in the series. His techniques include the and the . His finishing attack is the , firing a huge array of disks from his body which float in the air above him then shred through the opponent. Shinken DaiGoyou Combining the Ryu, Kuma, Saru, and Kame Origami with DaiGoyou result in a Big Transformation initiated by a Shinkenger writing the kanji for "big", DaiGoyou becomes using the Jitte Mode as a weapon. Shinken DaiGoyou's final attack is the . The combination itself came about by accident: DaiGoyou became so excited into entering the battle that it knocked Takeru's Shishi Origami out of the way during the beginning of the ShinkenOh transformation, fusing with the other four Origami into this combination. 'Appearances: '''Shinkenger Episodes 30, 38 Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Daigoyou makes an appearance in the ''Goseiger hosted Super Sentai Versus Series Theater to advertise The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act. Notes *According to DaiGoyou's resume, his birthday is September 6th, 2009. Incidentally, that was the date the episode aired. * DaiGoyou is notable for being the first character to have encountered two future Super Sentai teams before their actual introductions. **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!: He witnessed the Goseigers take on Akumaro Sujigarano, Dayuu Usukawa, and Juzo Fuwa **Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku: He was the only witness to the destruction of Shitari of the Bones via the Gokaigers. *The design is based similar to that of lanterns hung off of sushi carts to fend spirits away. **Incidentally, Genta creates Daigoyou via the sole lantern on his sushi cart. *Daigoyou Daihenge is slightly similar to past Sentai Boy Robos. However, along with GoRoader GT from ''Go-Onger, it is not counted as such when the four official Boy Robos (Titan Boy, Tetra Boy, Tackle Boy, and Liner Boy) are seen in episode 9 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, which features Itashar Boy. Appearances See Also * Spike Skullovitch - takes his role in the plot of Act 29: The Runaway Lantern's adaptation, Runaway Spike. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Mecha Category:Assist Robots Category:Mecha (Shinkenger) Category:Gold Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentai Allies Category:Multi Gattai Category:Sentient Mecha